1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens barrel, and in particular relates to a lens barrel preventing the lens from falling off when the lens barrel falls.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a is a cross section of a conventional camera with zoom lens. The camera comprises a body 10, a sleeve 20, a lens module 30 and a pin 40. The sleeve 20 is rotatably disposed in the body 10, and a curved groove (not shown) is formed on the inner side of the sleeve 20. The pin 40 is fixed to the lens module 30 and engages the curved groove. When the sleeve 20 rotates, the curved groove moves the pin 40 to move the lens module 30 axially, thereby adjusting the focus length.
When the camera falls accidentally and the lens module 30 impacts the ground, a reaction force is exerted on the lens module 30 in the direction A in FIG. 1b. In such a condition, with the lens module 30 bearing the force of the impact, the pin 40 escapes from the curved groove and is jammed between the lens module 30 and the sleeve 20.